


Freeze //chaesoo//

by soberyouth



Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [21]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Superpowers, frozen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberyouth/pseuds/soberyouth
Summary: Любимым мультиком Чеён предсказуемо становится «Холодное сердце» — она не может перестать думать о том, чувствовала ли себя Эльза так же, как она себя сейчас — было ли ей холодно изнутри?
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Inktober favorites (2017-2019) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927588
Kudos: 1





	Freeze //chaesoo//

Чеён просыпается от пронизывающего холода — он раздирает ее изнутри, не давая возможности спрятаться — не помогает и одеяло, которое Чеён набрасывала на себя в полудрёме. Чеён мерзнуть не любит — за закрытым окном все те же ночные +13 по Цельсию — на Чеён самая теплая из пижам, которые она смогла найти в своем шкафу, и плед в дополнении к одеялу — чувство холода никуда не девается, и Чеён, стуча зубами, идёт на кухню, чтобы сделать чай.

Чайник закипает — напиток парует в чашке, и Чеён уверена, что сейчас станет легче — с самого первого обжигающего глотка. Она берет чашку и подносит к губам, но от неё больше не веет теплом — Чеён пробует на язык и тут же выплевывает — вместо горячего чая в рот льется что-то, по температуре соизмеримое с жидким азотом.

«Что за...?» становится лозунгом этой ночи — Чеён остаётся только надеяться, что к утру это странное чувство пройдет, и через недельку она будет рассказывать об этом друзьям под заголовком «Невероятно и необъяснимо».

Утром становится только хуже — Чеён видит на окнах морозные узоры и это невероятно красиво — до жути пугающе и просто непонятно. Чеён паникует, но даже это не помогает согреться — она решает не идти в университет — пытается сообщить об этом одногруппникам, но смартфон не реагирует на прикосновения холодных пальцев — Чеён нервно усмехается и отбрасывает гаджет — все это похоже на какой-то кошмар.

Второй день проходит почти так же как и первый — ей удается поспать и даже — этот факт пугает ее не меньше, чем узоры на окне — немного привыкнуть к постоянному ощущению холода. Она пытается измерить температуру, но ртуть в градуснике спрыгивает в минимум, стоит ей коснуться стекляшки, так что эта идея себя не оправдывает — Чеён находит давно заброшенный в ящик стилус и все же отвечает на сообщения — тех оказывается немало, но Чеён справляется со всеми, прежде чем снова попробовать поесть — если не браться за еду руками, она остаётся вполне приемлемой температуры.

Она не появляется в универе до конца недели — все дни проходят в попытках заново ужиться в собственной квартире — некоторые из них даже увенчиваются успехом — некоторые, вроде попыток поменять воду в аквариуме, требуют невероятного количества повторов. Чеён снимает градусник из-за окна и зажимает в ладони — красная полоска скатывается до нуля — Чеён решает вести учёт и проводить эксперименты — меряет значения по несколько раз в день, пробует добавить перчатки и очень радуется, когда температура, соскакивая с законов физики, поднимается до +5-7 с учётом погрешности. Чеён возвращается к учебе, и как никогда радуется, что ещё не успела завести друзей — с начала первого курса прошло не так много времени, поэтому сейчас она может держать всех на расстоянии и вполне успешно скрывать вечно холодный кофе и трескающуюся под напором низких температур ручку.

Чеён довольно быстро привыкает к собственному холоду — он равномерно растекается по телу и больше совсем не чувствуется — до тех самых пор, пока нет контраста с чем-то действительно теплым. Она проводит время изучая материалы по теплопроводности веществ — пытается усовершенствовать перчатки и спустя какое-то время достигает успехов — смартфон снова подчиняется ей без волшебной палочки, но со стилусом все же надёжнее.

Любимым мультиком Чеён предсказуемо становится «Холодное сердце» — она не может перестать думать о том, чувствовала ли себя Эльза так же, как она себя сейчас — было ли ей холодно изнутри? Чеён задумывается, а сможет ли она так, как Эльза — пускать снежинки и узоры — вспоминает, что узоры на стеклах ей удавались даже в первые дни, и смотрит на будущее чуть оптимистичнее — может быть она будет создавать что-то красивое хотя бы для себя.

Чеён наконец опускается в ванную с первого раза — в воде не образуется ни кристаллика льда, и это невероятный повод для гордости — жаль только поделиться не с кем. Она задумывается о том, что будет, если она заболеет — прекрасно зная, как устроена работа иммунитета не волноваться не выходит — Чеён записывает это в список грядущих проверок и отдается в волю воды в привычном агрегатом состоянии.

Перед началом второго семестра Чеён выкрашивает волосы из горяще бардового в белый блонд — ей идёт и подходит — так Чеён обнаруживает в себе больше гармонии, чем могла представить — она привыкает к вопросам о ее айс-латте в середине февраля и ручках из эко-материалов, к комплиментам её огромным свитерам грубой вязки и новому цвету волос. Чеён меняет отношение, раз не может поменять ничего другого, и действительно радуется зиме, играя в снегу в свитере на голое тело и тонких джинсах — она уже знает, что не заболеет, а холод ей не страшен — снег приятный на ощупь и валяться в нем оказывается намного веселее, если он не тает от любого твоего касания.

Чеён учится создавать снежинки.

Чеён радуется, что живёт одна, потому что вся ванная полна воды и кусочков льда — Чеён пытается взять все под контроль, довести да какого-то промежуточного идеала, но получается из рук вон плохо — Чеён срывается, психует, и обнаруживает себя в комнате, полной льда — она включает горячую воду и выходит — успокаивается очередным просмотром Холодного Сердца — история Эльзы вдохновляет и мотивирует, и Чеён снова принимается за упражнения.

***

Джису радуется первым весенним денькам — обещанное тепло наконец становится явью и можно избавиться от громоздкого шарфа и шапки, которая делает ее вид ещё более нелепым.  
Джису радуется пробивающейся повсюду зелени и очень удивляется, обнаружив за партой снег — совсем немного — он почти успел дотаять и превратиться в лужу — приди она в аккурат к паре, подумала бы, что кто-то просто что-то разлил. Но перед ней снег — Джису может отчётливо разглядеть несколько красивых снежинок прежде чем они исчезнут в фазовом переходе — любопытство одолевает, и лекция проходит как на иголках — когда их отпускают, она срывается с места без единой мысли о том, куда она собственно бежит — Джису просто не может сидеть на месте — мечется от аудитории к аудитории, заглядывая в женские туалеты и попадающиеся по пути кладовки. К концу дня Джису готова поверить в то, что снег утром просто плод ее воображения, но удача на ее стороне — на восьмом этаже, куда она возвращается за забытой книжкой, в одном из лекционных залов звучит тихая музыка. Джису осторожно подходит к двери и видит девушку в звуках её собственного телефона — та шепчет что-то в духе «ну, давай же» и завораживающе играет пальцами — Джису замирает на месте от магичности картины — красиво, но ничего не понятно. Джису смотрит и смотрит до тех пор, пока с пальцев девушки не срываются снежинки — на ее лице играет усталая улыбка, полная гордости и нежности — Джису ахает и эхо разносит этот звук по всему этажу. У Джису есть ровно мгновение на то, чтобы решить, прятаться ей или оставаться на месте, но словно парализованное тело склонно ко второму варианту — Джису остаётся на месте и старается не выглядеть настолько перепуганной и настолько очарованной — стереть с лица удивление не получается.

— Давно наблюдаешь? — Джису не слышит в голосе холода, хотя почему-то ожидала именно его — это немного расслабляет.  
— С прошлой попытки. А ты вроде Эльзы, да? Прости, если это прозвучало оскорбительно — добавляет Джису и тупит взгляд, переступая с ноги на ногу.  
— Вроде того — хмыкает Чеён и усмехается — вот теперь Джису чувствует холод — вполне реальный — и невольно ежится.  
— Это было красиво. Я не хотела помешать, прости — Джису хочет сказать, что она искала именно её, что хочет узнать её имя и предупредить, что она оставляет следы — но Джису просто уходит за тем, за чем пришла и спускается по лестнице с книгой — Эльза, как окрестила её Джису, догоняет ее сзади и идёт рядом.  
— Тебе правда понравилось? — спрашивает она без вступлений и предисловий, и Джису остаётся только кивнуть — это действительно было великолепно.  
— Я Чеён — говорит девушка и пускает горстку снежинок правой рукой — пока получается не очень, но я стараюсь — Чеён улыбается и продолжает разговор — Джису слишком потрясена тем, что видела, чтобы принимать активное участие, но Чеён потрясает ещё сильнее — она выглялит так же волшебно как и снежинки, по одной падающие на волосы Джису — она уходит буквально в закат, проводив Джису до автобусной остановки и попросив никому ничего говорить — Джису снова кивает и садится не в свой автобус, не включая даже музыку в наушниках — слишком уж много мыслей.

Чеён показывает ей себя почти каждый день после пар, и Джису снова приносит шарф и шапку, в которой выглядит так нелепо, потому что время с Чеён ценнее — Чеён учится делать снежинки — Джису учится не мерзнуть рядом с ней.


End file.
